Changes
by vespertine dreams
Summary: For prompt: Sam/Michael, undercover. Slash-Sam/Michael. Rated for sexual content.


Originally written for Porn Battle XI on Livejoural. Prompt- Burn Notice, Michael/Sam, undercover

* * *

Changes

"When you're a spy, things don't always go the way you planned. It can be something big or something small, or it can be one split-second decision that will end up changing your life completely…"

The club was noisy and crowded, the occupants pressed together as they danced and drank. Michael pushed his way through, Sam at his heels as they tailed their suspect, Jackson Pierce pausing when he stepped into the dimly-lit parking lot. They had been watching him for hours now and so far, nothing. He seemed a lot more interested in the numerous young men who had been hitting on him than in the supposed deal he was meant to be conducting.

Suddenly, he looked back, right at them. He might not be doing anything but they had to maintain their cover, stick close. And, right now, they needed to blend in. They couldn't be seen to be watching him, at least not overtly.

Michael didn't look at him, didn't give away that they were following him. Instead, he smiled, turned, and pinned Sam against the wall and kissed him. Just two guys getting a bit of privacy.

For a moment, Sam froze, his entire body tensing under Michael's weight. His eyes widened just a fraction, the surprise showing. Michael began to back away, ready to apologise, to explain, but Sam's hand on his neck stopped him. The surprise had faded, melting away into something else as Sam kissed him. This time there was no hesitation, no doubt, just a passion and urgency that neither of them had noticed until now.

Michael didn't resist when Sam turned them, backing him against the wall. He could feel the warmth of Sam's body pressed against him, the proof of how much he was enjoying this clear as he pushed his hips forward. Michael used his hands on Sam's ass to pull him closer still, grinding against him and wishing that there was a little less material in between them.

Eventually, Sam pulled back far enough to look at him, eyes searching for answers which he apparently found. He smiled.

"We should take this somewhere else," Michael said.

Sam looked around, frowning as he suddenly remembered the reason they were out here to begin with.

"Where's Jackson gone?"

Michael glanced disinterestedly in the direction their suspect had walked. "Who cares? We'll hunt him down again tomorrow." He smiled as he looked Sam up and down. "Right now, I can think of better things to do."

*.*.*.*.*

Ten minutes later, back in Michael's apartment, a trail of discarded clothing led a trail to the bed. Michael's gun lay forgotten on the floor where it had been dropped next to Sam's. Neither man cared, too caught up in themselves as they moved together, panting, groaning. There was none of the urgency of earlier as Michael gripped the sheets in his fists, feeling every stroke as Sam fucked him. This was about them, something that had always been between them but had never been voiced.

"God, Sam. More."

Sam wrapped his hand around Michael's cock, moving at the same rhythm he slid his dick into Michael's ass. Lightly at first, his grip tightened as Michael began thrusting up against him, spreading himself further as he encouraged Sam to fuck him harder. Sam smiled, leaning down for a brief kiss before doing as Michael wanted.

"Sam!"

Michael cried out, coating Sam's hand and his stomach with come as Sam continued to fuck him as he rode out the aftershocks. Then Sam was right there with him, thrusting deep as he came.

"Holy shit." Sam dropped breathlessly back to the bed beside Michael, leaning over the edge to grab his shirt to clean them both up.

"Yeah," Michael agreed as Sam tossed the shirt aside and dragged the covers over them both. "Why the hell didn't we do that sooner?"

*.*.*.*.*

The next morning, Michael awoke flat on his back with Sam asleep beside him, one arm across his chest and his head resting in the crook of Michael's neck. So, it hadn't been a dream.

Sam shifted in his sleep, arm tightening around Michael. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

*.*.*

End


End file.
